Noche de Póquer
by Nestor In
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN*** Erza y Mirajane van a la casa de Natsu para animarlo; comienza como póker, pero estas cosas pasan. ¿Qué sucedes después del póker? ¿Qué pasa en los próximos días y más allá? Clasificación M por una buena razón. (Natsu X Erza & Mira) Lean y comenten.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenece. Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro-san. Y la trama de este FanFiction pertenece a SNake57575. Yo (Nestor In) solo traduzco. No gano ni un céntimo con mi trabajo. Espero les guste.

— Diálogos —

_"Pensamientos"_

[Notas o aclaraciones, cualquier cosa que se necesita poner en este espacio.]

====== NOCHE DE PÓKER ======

Era muy tarde en Magnolia. Natsu, Mira y Erza estaban todos en la casa del _Slayer_. Happy había salido en una cita con Charle [Happy y Charle habían estado saliendo por casi dos meses.] Los tres magos están por empezar a jugar póker_. _Sin embargo, había algo que distraía a Natsu es decir, como no distraerse con _esos _dos pares de asombrosas tetas, yaciendo en la mesa justo en frente de él.

— ¿Estas segura de que no quieres jugar algo que no sea _Strip Póker_? — preguntó Natsu tratando de no mirar hacia la _pechonalidad _de Erza y Mirajane. Él sabía que estaría filmando su sentencia de muerte, si terminaba jugando con ellas. Ellos habían comenzado a jugar _Texas Hold´em, _pero después de unas diez rondas Erza dijo que deberían de hacerlo más interesante; tanto Natsu y Mira aceptaron. Por lo qué Erza sugirió Strip Poker y ninguno estuvo en desacuerdo. Sin embargo Natsu se estaba arrepintiendo el haber aceptado jugar.

— ¿Qué te pasa Natsu, te estás rajando? — preguntó juguetonamente Erza plenamente consciente de la incomodidad de Natsu.

— No me digas, que debemos recurrir a la regla de que todos estuvimos de acuerdo con esto. — dijo Mirajane descaradamente.

Una vez más, después de unas cuantas rondas de Strip Poker, Mirajane sugirió hacer el juego más interesante: — Cualquiera de nosotros que detenga o se retire del juego, tendrá que ir al gremio por el resto de la semana completamente desnudo. —

— No, yo no quiero tener que hacer eso — dijo Natsu mirando sus cartas.

— Bueno, yo doblo — dijo Erza, mientras colocaba sus cartas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Mira estás dentro o fuera? — pregunto el pelirrosa.

— Estoy dentro — dijo Mira echando una última mirada a sus cartas antes de ponerlas sobre la mesa.

— Bien, ¿Qué es lo que tienes Mira? —

— _Flush_ — dijo Mira orgullosamente al mostrar sus cartas.

— _Full House — _dijo Natsu al momento de mostrar sus cartas.

— Oh, maldición. Supongo que tengo que quitarme los pantalones ahora. — dijo Mira mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba los pantalones.

Natsu miro hacia otro lado ya que no deseaba morir a la edad de dieciséis años a manos de dos hermosas mujeres que accedieron a jugar Strip Poker con él.

Unas manos después Natsu estaba solamente con la bufanda y en boxers. Y ambas mujeres solamente en bragas. Erza con una braguita negra y Mirajane con una braguita de encaje color rojo.

— Natsu no pareces el mismo en estas últimas rondas — dijo la peliblanca.

— ¿Te hemos estado distrayendo Natsu? — pregunto Titania haciéndose la ignorante del hecho de estar en bragas.

Natsu permaneció en silencio mirando intensamente sus cartas.

— No te preocupes Natsu, solo somos nosotras. — dijo Erza haciendo referencia a que se conocían desde pequeños.

Natsu se mantuvo en silencio nuevamente, pero esta vez dio un vistazo al par de escotes que se divisaban frente a él.

— Erza creo que nuestros pechos lo distraen — dijo Mira restándole importancia al asunto.

—Ooooh Tú sabes que nunca se me ocurrió eso, quizás. ¿Natsu estas te distraen? — preguntó Erza jugando con sus pechos.

— ¿Y estas cosas hermosas? — dijo Mirajane haciendo los mismos movimientos que hacía Erza.

— Necesito un poco de aire — dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — pregunto Mira poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

— A ningún lugar en particular, solamente necesito un poco de aire fresco. —Natsu se dirigió a la puerta.

— De acuerdo. Pero no te tardes, te estaremos viendo. — dijo Erza casi como una acosadora. Segundos después Natsu salió de la habitación.

— ¿Crees que esté funcionando? — pregunto Erza.

— Creo que sí, pero no puedo ver que una segunda oportunidad en esta noche se haga realidad —

— Oh no, por eso tengo un truco más — dijo la pelirroja.

— Oh, dímelo. — pidió Mirajane.

Mientras tanto a fuera de la casa.

— Dios, ¿Qué diablos sucede con ellas? — Natsu pensaba en voz alta, segundos después tomaba una bocanada de aire fresco nocturno, pensando en que realmente debería abrir una ventana en su casa; cuando una idea cruzo por su mente: _"¿Acaso han planeado todo esto? Quiero decir que a Mira le gustan este tipo de cosas pero ¿Qué podría ganar con esto? Me refiero ¿Qué hay de especial en mí? ¡Joder! Tengo que regresar en breve o vendrán a buscarme."_

Unos momentos después Natsu regresaba a la habitación.

— ¿Ahora, tienes suficiente aire en tus pulmones, Natsu? — bromeo Mira.

— Sí gracias, Ahora ¿Qué están planeando ustedes dos con todo esto? — demando Natsu.

— Pues parece que lo descubriste. — decía Erza mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— Queríamos alejar tu mente de Lucy y Lissana. — dijo Mirajane. [Lucy y Lissana habían dejado en claro su sexualidad a todos los del gremio cerca de una semana antes. En resumen: Eran lesbianas.]

— ¿Qué quieren decir con alejar mi mente de ellas? —

— Vamos Natsu. Ambas salieron del closet y ¿tu estas bien con eso? — cuestiono Erza.

— Si ¿Y? —

— La mayoría del gremio cree que estás enamorado de una de las dos y tú desapareciste justo después de ese anuncio. — agrego la peliblanca.

— Eso puede haber sido cierto en el pasado, pero ya lo supere, además; desaparecí porque yo ya sabía que ellas estaban juntas. —

— ¡EH! — pronunciaron Erza y Mira al unísono.

— Me entere de eso, en una noche en que iba a ver a Lucy — dio un suspiró — ¿Necesitan más detalles? —

— No, gracias. — dijo Erza agitando sus manos en Natsu.

— De todos modos, no importa lo que pienso. Lo que pasó ya ha pasado, eso es todo, de todas formas estoy feliz por ellas. —

— Espera, dijiste que te gustaba una de las dos hace tiempo. ¿Eso significa que te gusta alguien más por el momento? — cuestiono Erza interesada en la vida amorosa de Natsu.

— Yo no he dicho eso. Ustedes dijeron que alejaría mi mente de ellas. Creo que han usado todo. —

— Aún no todo. — dijo Mira.

— ¿Qué más hay que quieran hacer? —

Erza suspiró — Hemos venido aquí esta noche tratando de despejar tu mente de Lucy y Lissana… pero hay algo más por lo cual vinimos. —

— Oh bien, ¿Quieren que pierda lo poco que tengo de auto-control? — pensó Natsu, claro no contó con la costumbre suya, de pensar en voz alta.

— ¿Cómo podemos hacer eso? — pregunto la peliblanca.

— Lo hice otra vez ¿eh? —

— ¿Hacer que otra vez? — cuestiono Erza.

— Dije algo en voz alta, que solo estaba pensando. — dijo el pelirrosa. Mira asintió.

— ¡Joder! —

— Entonces, ¿Cómo te llevamos al límite de tu auto-control? — la peliblanca no se rendiría fácilmente.

— Te diré como, si tú me dices que más vinieron a hacer aquí —, el pelirrosa no cedería tampoco.

— Bien —, pronunció Titania. — ¿Mira que quieres decirle? —

— No, particularmente, eso me hace sonar como desesperada. —

— Esta bien, yo lo hare, pero me debes un pastel —, Erza miro a Mirajane. — Estoy escuchando —, interrumpió Natsu. — Hemos venido hasta aquí para tratar de despejar tu mente de Lucy y Lissana y también… — dijo Erza ahogándose con sus palabras.

— ¿Y también? —

— Natsu danos tus manos —, pidió Mirajane.

— ¿Por qué? —

— Sera más fácil explicarte —, Mira tenía un plan en mente. Segundos después Natsu extendió sus brazos y ambas tomaron cada mano; Mirajane la derecha y Erza la izquierda. Instantes después ambas guiaron cada mano de Natsu a sus pechos.

— Wow, wow, wow… ¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?! — dijo Natsu, el mago de fuego no era el mejor en comprender indirectas, por muy obvias que fueran. Natsu solo se sorprendió por lo suaves que eran.

— Teníamos un plan. . . . Ir a emborracharte después del póker y luego . . . . . tratar de que durmieras con nosotras —, dijo Erza abochornada y avergonzada.

— ¿Natsu? —, pregunto Mirajane mirándolo fijamente. — ¿Estás bien? —

— Sí, estoy bien —, dijo Natsu, sintiéndose mareado, dando la vuelta, tropezó y cayó.

— ¡NATSU! — Erza salto y atrapo a Natsu antes de que cayera al suelo.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! — decía Erza mientras lo sacudía.

— Genial, ¿Cuándo he muerto? — Natsu rio, sentándose con cuidado y frotándose las sienes con los dedos.

— ¿Eh? — Mirajane vio a Natsu curiosamente, preguntándose si estaba alucinando.

— ¿Cuándo he muerto? —, pregunto nuevamente Natsu graciosamente.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estás muerto? —, la peliblanca estaba ligeramente confundida.

— Bien, obviamente estoy en el cielo. —

— ¿Por qué? — Ahora era Erza la confundida.

— Dos hermosas mujeres que han llegado a mi casa tratando de animarme y están solamente en braguitas, por cierto muy eróticas, y ahora me dicen que quieren coger conmigo —, tomo un respiro. — Para mí suena como si estuviera en el cielo. —

— Así que no estás enojado —, dijo Mirajane con alivio.

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿No estás enfadado de que nosotras hicimos todo esto, solo para echar un polvo? — Erza aclara la situación a su amigo.

— No, en realidad no. En cierta manera me siento bendecido —, dijo Natsu.

— Deberías estarlo —, decía Erza poniéndose de pie y atrayendo a Natsu hacia ella. — Así que. . . . quieres hacerlo. . . . . Tú sabes. —

— ¿Necesitas preguntar? Mientras pueda estar lo suficientemente sobrio como para recordar lo que vamos a hacer, está bien —, Natsu estaba sorprendido de que esto estuviera pasando. — Solo una cosa. . . . ¿Esto será solo por una noche? —

— Ummmm. . . . no sé, supongo que lo averiguaremos —, dijo Erza. Para luego los tres entrar al dormitorio del mago de fuego.

Una vez allí Natsu hablo nerviosamente: — Um, ustedes dos. —

— Si Natsu —, dijo Erza volteando a ver a Natsu después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

— Solo para que sepan, esta es mi primera vez, así que no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo y también estoy muy nervioso. —

— Está bien Natsu, nosotras también nos sentimos igual —, dijo Mira temblando.

Natsu en un rápido movimiento había agarrado el brazo de Mirajane y la beso profundamente y con lujuria. Mira se dejó llevar por el beso y sus piernas cedieron cayendo sobre la cama de Natsu. Erza entonces abrazó a Natsu desde atrás presionando sus suaves pechos en la espalda del joven mago.

— Parece que eres bueno besando —, le susurró al oído Erza, mientras sus manos realizaban un sensual movimiento sobre su torso de arriba hacia abajo. Segundos después llego a la parte frontal de sus boxers.

— Um, ah, no Erza —, dijo Natsu. Erza giró quedando frente a él.

— ¿Qué porque no? —, pregunto Erza haciendo pequeños pucheros por no dejarla jugar con él.

— Ustedes dos estuvieron jugando conmigo toda la noche, así que creo que es tiempo de que les devuelva el favor —, dicho eso, Natsu tomo a Erza y la lanzó al lado de Mirajane. Luego se colocó encima de ellas, comenzando de esa manera su labor; Comenzó a besar nuevamente a Mira mientras jugaba con el pecho derecho de Erza. — mmm~ — un pequeño gemido de placer se escapó de los bellos labios de la pelirroja. Luego Natsu hace lo mismo con el pecho derecho de Mirajane. Un gemido de los labios de Mira se hubiera escapado, si estos no estuvieran ocupados por Natsu. Natsu se separó de Mira y comenzó a mordisquear y besar el cuello de Erza. La espalda de Erza se arqueo gracias a las pequeñas olas de placer que pasaban a través de ella. Segundos después, Natsu comenzó a pellizcar los pezones erectos de ambas féminas. Para luego besar lujuriosamente a Erza. La falta de aire hizo presencia, separándolos, y dejando un puente de saliva en el proceso;

Natsu comenzó a acariciar el pecho derecho de Erza para segundos después comenzar a deleitar su paladar con un exquisito manjar y sin desatender el seno izquierdo de la peliblanca. — mmm ~ ahh ~ — eran los pequeños gemidos que soltaban las magas más fuertes y atractivas de Fairy Tail.

Erza volteo a ver a su amiga/rival de la infancia, acaricio suavemente su mejilla, causando que Mira la volteara a ver; se miraron directamente a los ojos, acercándose lentamente hasta besarse, fue un beso tímido que subió de intensidad al pasar los segundos.

Mientras las chicas jugaban entre ellas, Natsu había dejado de chupar el pezón de Erza para segundos después darle su merecida atención al pecho de Mirajane. Comenzó dando pequeñas lamidas, degustando el sabor de la nívea piel de Mira. Jugando con el pezón entre sus dientes, pequeños mordiscos, causando en la peliblanca un placer que nunca antes había sentido. Fue en este punto en que las manos de Natsu empezaron su recorrido, pasando primeramente por vientre plano de ambas, y frenando todo movimiento cuando llegaron a las bragas de cada chica.

Natsu se levantó de la cama; por lo que obtuvo una mirada de confusión de ambas mujeres, las mismas habían roto el beso que tenían después de que Natsu se levantara abruptamente de la cama. Natsu comenzó a quitarles las bragas que tenían. Ellas al ver eso, volvieron a lo suyo: besarse sin control.

Natsu aún estaba sorprendido de estar en este tipo de situación con dos de las mujeres más sexys del gremio. Natsu observó las intimidades de ambas chicas, la de la peliblanca coronada por un poco de vello blanco. La intimidad de Erza tenía un poco de vello escarlata semejante a su cabello. Natsu admiro por unos segundos a ambas chicas, mientras ellas seguían en lo suyo, Natsu decidió concentrarse en Mirajane.

Natsu primero se concentró en el coño de Mirajane, se admiró de semejante belleza, coronado de una pequeña mata de vello blanco en forma de "v". Completamente húmedo y goteando sus jugos de amor, clara señal de que disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo con ellos. Por un segundo dudo en lo que tenía que hacer, pero se dejó guiar por sus instintos. Soltó un pequeño exhalación sobre la intimidad de la "Demonio", haciendo que Mira sintiera un pulso eléctrico correr por su cuerpo cuando Natsu se aventuró en su intimidad. Primero dio pequeñas lamidas alrededor de sus labios externos, de una manera provocadora. Después tomo un poco de valor y empezó a degustar de los jugos que ella tenía. Se embriago por tan extraño olor.

Había olvidado por un segundo atender a Erza, por lo que la pelirroja al sentirse ignorada con una de sus manos; tomo la mano de Natsu y la guio hacia su intimidad. Natsu se dejó guiar y comenzó a meter un dedo, en un movimiento de meter y sacar, primero con lentitud para después aumentar el ritmo. Con uno de sus dedos libres empezó a darle pequeñas caricias al botón rosa de Erza.

Con su mano libre separo los labios externos de Mirajane para tener una mejor vista y prosiguió su labor. Dio pequeños besos y mordiscos al botón rosa de Mirajane.

Ambas mujeres empezaron a tener pequeños espasmos, clara señal de que estaban cercanas al clímax. Olas de placer invadieron los cuerpos de ambas, causando que rompieran el beso que tenían, gozando solamente el placer que les daba el Dragón Slayer.

— mmmm~ ahhh~ ohhh~ — eran los gemidos que soltaban ambas féminas.

Mira y Erza arquearon la espalda casi al mismo tiempo y se aferraban a las sabanas; mientras el placer se hacía más y más intenso. Erza apretó los dientes mientras llegaba al clímax y soltaba todos sus jugos en la mano de Natsu. Mirajane cerro las piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Natsu, mientras con sus manos agarraba la cabellera de Natsu, tratando de profundizar a Natsu en su intimidad. Segundos después Mira apretó los dientes mientras se corría en la boca de Natsu. Natsu se bebió todos los jugos de Mira y se lamio la mano que tenía la esencia de Erza.

— El sabor de ustedes dos, wow, ¡es delicioso! —, dijo el pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

Ambas mujeres, con la respiración entrecortada, se sonrojaron y sonrieron. Después de unos minutos, en que se recuperaron, ellas se colocaron a ambos lados de Natsu.

— Tu turno —, dijo Mira casi rasgando los bóxers de Natsu. Segundos después Natsu fue arrojado sobre la cama por Erza. Erza se posiciono a la izquierda de Natsu y Mira se colocó en la parte derecha de Natsu. Erza se recogió el cabello con su mano izquierda colocándolo sobre su oreja, de manera en que no le estorbara; se inclinó, y empezó a chupar la polla del pelirrosa. Lamiendo arriba y abajo, empezando por los testículos y ascendiendo, primero lentamente, degustándo la hombría del pelirrosa. Estuvo unos minutos de esa manera, hasta que llego al glande. La pelirroja empezó a darle pequeños besos, para luego proceder a introducirlo en su boca. Enrollo su lengua alrededor del glande, y empezó a succionarlo fervientemente.

Mira no se quedó atrás; comenzó a dar pequeños besos por todo el torso de Natsu, llegando a uno de sus pezones, comenzó a jugar con el. Dando pequeños mordiscos, lamidas y chupones. Después ascendió hasta estar frente a frente con Natsu. Comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Natsu por instinto uso sus manos para masajear, estirar, jugar y todo lo que pudiera hacer con los pechos de Mirajane.

Natsu se separó por un momento del beso apasionado que tenía con Mirajane, — Estoy por . . . . venirm- — masculló antes de que sus labios fueran capturados por los de Mirajane. Lo besó profundamente evitando de esa manera su gemido de placer. Natsu ya había resistido lo suficiente y con un último esfuerzo de la peliescarlata. Natsu se terminó viniendo en la boca de Erza.

Erza casi se atraganta pero logro soportarlo con un ligero ´¡PLOP!´ retiro el miembro semi-eréctil de Natsu de su boca. Se tragó todo de un golpe. Limpio los restos de semen con su boca, hasta dejarlo nuevamente erecto y listo para la acción.

Erza y Mira intercambiaron miradas, se entendieron perfectamente sin decir palabra alguna, probablemente sea por tanto años de conocerse. Erza subió hasta posicionarse frente a Natsu y Mira hizo lo contrario; se colocó a escasos centímetros de Natsu.

Erza comenzó a besar a Natsu mientras con sus manos guiaba las de Natsu hacia sus pechos. Natsu entendió la indirecta y comenzó a jugar con ellos, sin dejar de besar a Titania. La demonio por su parte envuelve la polla de Natsu con sus tetas y comienza un movimiento arriba-abajo con la hombría del mago de fuego. Con su boca empezó a darle besos al glande cada vez que subía entre sus pechos. La atención fue tal que en poco tiempo la cara y tetas de Mirajane estaban cubiertas por una sustancia blancuzca, que ella se aseguró de lamer hasta la última gota.

Erza se posiciono encima de Natsu, de tal modo, en que su feminidad quedara justo encima de la boca de su amante. Natsu comenzó su trabajo, con una de sus manos separo los labios exteriores de Erza y comenzó a succionar esa parte tan sensible, haciendo que ella gimiera incontrolablemente. — ~MMMM~ Natsu~ más~ onegai ~ — Natsu obedeció sin rechistar y comenzó a introducir dos dedos en la feminidad de Scarlet. El pelirrosado al ser un mago de fuego, una idea cruzo por su mente, y puso manos a la obra. Sin mediar palabra alguna soplo una pequeña llama en el interior de Erza, sin causarle daño alguno, pero en cambio le dio un gran placer. — AHHHH — fue el alarido de placer de Scarlet.

Mientras tanto Mirajane con su boca limpio los restos de la semilla de Natsu, alistándolo para lo que estaba por venir. Mira no se hizo la del rogar, y se montó sobre las caderas de Natsu, introduciendo poco a poco el miembro eréctil del pelirrosado en su cavidad. — ~mmm ~ que grande ~ — eran los gemidos de Mirajane hasta que el miembro de Natsu llego a la prueba de su pureza. Sin temor alguno se lo metió todo — AHHH —, una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo. Solo Erza lo noto y sin decir nada empezó a besarla, dándole su apoyo.

Tal era la excitación que sentía Mirajane que después de haberse acostumbrado a la sensación de estar llena, comenzó a cabalgarlo salvajemente. Los tres encontraron su ritmo: Erza era atendida por la hábil boca del Dragón Slayer de fuego, Mirajane montaba ágilmente la hombría de Natsu. Mientras ambas mujeres se besaban entre sí.

Los tres estaban por llegar al clímax. — AHHH mmm — Erza fue la primera en sucumbir, termino en la boca de Natsu. Natsu segundos después la siguió: inundando de su semilla a Mirajane. — ¡Natsuuu! — Para Mirajane fue tan placentera la sensación de recibir el caliente semen en su interior, que no resistió más y cayó hacia adelante sobre el pecho de Natsu. Tomaron unos momentos para recuperarse. Mirajane se recostó a la derecha de Natsu y Erza ya recuperada ocupó el lugar que antes tenía Mirajane.

El miembro de Natsu se mantiene en pie, clara señal de la famosa resistencia física del Dragon Slayer para las batallas, más para una "batalla" de este tipo. Erza dudo al ver el miembro de Natsu, algo tan grande podría entrar en ella; _"Bien, Sí Mirajane pudo hacerlo, también yo lo haré."_ fueron sus pensamientos que le dieron ánimos.

Mira reposaba al lado del dragon Slayer; coloco una de sus manos en el pecho de dicho mago, mientras con ella hacia pequeños círculos, señal de que estaba satisfecha. Se irguió para poder besar a Natsu, demostrando su alegría de lo vivido con el pelirrosa.

En cambio Erza, valentonada y con ánimos se empalo de un solo con el miembro viril de su amante. — ¡AAHHH! — tardo unos segundo en olvidar el dolor, que le había provocado perder su castidad. — mmmm ~ —, el dolor cambio por placer, al sentirse mujer del dragon Slayer. Comenzó un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, sus pechos de balanceaban de la misma manera. Era una vista apetecible, realmente tentadora. Momentos después no resistió más y sintió como su espalda se arqueaba, — AHHH —, pero ahí no termino todo: Natsu también llego al clímax nuevamente y le lleno el útero con abundante semilla, causando que un segundo orgasmo sacudiera el cuerpo de Erza. — Oooh Natsuuu — masculló la pelirroja antes de dejarse caer sobre el pecho de Natsu, dejando reposar sus hermosos pechos sobre el pectoral de Natsu, ´PLOP´ se escuchó al sacar la hombría de Natsu de su intimidad; se recostó a la izquierda del Dragón. Le beso suavemente en los labios, ya sin lujuria. Natsu tomo una sábana y la coloco de manera que cubriera a los tres.

— Eso estuvo genial —, murmuro una Erza de manera somnolienta.

— Lo mismo digo —, dijo Natsu poniendo cada uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de cada una de las chicas que estaban con él; atrayéndolas hacia él.

Debido a la satisfacción de una agradable noche y sentirse plenas, las dos mujeres empezaron a entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo. No sin antes besar cada quien una mejilla de Natsu y entrelazar sus manos entre sí. Finalmente cayeron dormidos.

======= O.o ======

_A la mañana siguiente._

Natsu fue el primero en despertar.

— Soy un hombre afortunado —, dijo Natsu dando una mirada a las dos bellezas durmiendo cada una a su lado: Erza a su izquierda y Mira a su derecha. Se puso de pie, con sumo cuidado de no despertarlas, cubrió su desnudez con un par de bóxer y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para los tres. Un tiempo después fue abrazado desde atrás: — ¡Buen día ~ Natsu! ~ — dijo Mirajane besándolo en la mejilla.

— ¡Buen día mi bella peliblanca! — dijo dándose la vuelta para ver a Mira, ella vestía una de sus camisas, una blanca formal manga larga para ser exactos. Con unos botones desabrochados, enseñando su escote.

— ¿Cómo es que esa camisa no se ve bien en mí, y en ti queda perfecta? — dijo incrédulo.

— Es debido a que tengo pechos, los pechos hacen que todo se vea mejor. —

— Eso debe ser —, dijo Natsu satisfecho con la respuesta, siguió cocinando. Mira aflojo el abrazo y se sentó en la mesa del comedor, esperando pacientemente el desayuno.

Cinco minutos después Natsu fue repentinamente abrazado desde atrás de nuevo, solo que estaba vez era Erza — ¡Buenos días Natsu! —

— ¡Buen día mi bella pelirroja! —, Natsu volteo a verla: Erza también tenía una de sus camisas manga largas, solo que esta era de color negó. Erza regalaba una espectacular vista de sus pechos. — Otra vez, esa camisa no se veía bien en mí, sino que en ti es completamente diferente, te queda genial. —

— Como ya te he dicho Natsu, las tetas hacen que todo se vea mejor —, repitió Mirajane.

— Ella tiene razón Natsu —, dijo Erza mientras besaba a Natsu en la mejilla.

— Sí, eso tiene que ser —, tomo un pequeño respiro, tan hermosas vistas le podrían causar un infarto. — De cualquier forma, será mejor que termine de cocinar. —

— Cierto —, dijo para luego soltar a Natsu.

Unos cinco minutos después tres platos del tipo desayuno americano: Tocino, huevos y pan tostado. Los tres comieron en silencio. Hasta que Natsu rompió el silencio.

— Así que, em, después de anoche, ¿En qué quedamos? — pregunto nerviosamente, vamos hay que tomar en cuenta, que hasta hace una noche era virgen, y termino acostándose con dos hermosas mujeres, así como así. Era natural estar nervioso después del éxtasis de la noche pasada.

— Yo diría que las dos somos tus novias a menos que Erza no le guste eso. — dijo Mirajane con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— No sé qué es lo que quiero, sin embargo, Mira, nuestra relación no está clara. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— ¿Solo somos amigas o algo más? Me refiero a que hubo algunos momentos íntimos entre nosotras anoche —, la cabeza de Erza echaba humo por lo que estaba diciendo. — Personalmente quiero ser novia de ambos. — dijo completamente roja.

— Er-za — Mirajane no sabía que decir, tenía claro sus sentimiento por Natsu, pero también sentía algo fuerte por su amiga/rival de la infancia. Sin darse cuenta Mira comenzó a acercarse a Erza, hasta fundirse en un beso. Aclarando de esa manera su mente y corazón. — Me gustaría eso —, dijo Mirajane después de haberse separado.

— ¿No te molesta eso, Natsu? —, pregunto Erza.

Natsu tenía un pañuelo con el cual se limpiaba el rastro de sangre de su nariz — No, si ustedes son felices, yo soy feliz. Sin embargo, hay una cosa más que quiero preguntar —, dijo Natsu.

— Está bien Natsu, ¿Cuál es? —, pregunto la peliblanca, feliz de que Natsu no tuviera problemas con la relación complicada que tendrían en un futuro cercano.

— ¿Vamos a decirle a los del gremio acerca de esto? —

— Yo diría que no por el momento. Solo para estar seguros de que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros —, opino Erza.

— Yo diría que eso es lo más seguro —, dijo la peliblanca.

— Bien, a menos que alguien pregunte, no les diremos por un tiempo —, concluyo Natsu.

— Incluso si preguntaran, yo preferiría no decirles, pero dejando de lado eso me gusta cómo suena todo esto —, dijo Erza, igual de feliz que Mirajane.

Natsu termino de desayunar, se puso de pie, agradeció por los alimentos ya consumidos. Y comenzó con la limpieza de su casa. Momentos después regreso al comedor junto con las prendas que se habían quitado las chicas en la noche anterior del Strip Poker; y se las entregó a sus dueñas.

— Bueno, creo que me vestiré e iré al gremio; ustedes pueden quedarse aquí por un tiempo más si ustedes quieren —, decía Natsu mientras se terminaba a colocar el chaleco.

— No. Creo que debería llegar al gremio lo más antes posible —, respondió Mirajane, aunque por dentro la propuesta de quedarse más tiempo era algo tentador, pero ella era la que se hacía cargo de algunos asuntos oficiales del gremio y tenía que estar presente. Comenzó a colocarse la ropa de la noche anterior.

— Podría ser que también deba ir —, dijo la pelirroja mientras se cambiaba manualmente, algo que llamo la atención de los otros magos.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente usas tu magia Erza? — pregunto Natsu mientras se colocaba los pantalones cortos.

— Es muy temprano por la mañana para esa mierda —, dijo Erza mientras se ponía el sostén.

Poco después de haber terminado a vestirse, los tres magos abandonaron la casa del pelirrosa. El dueño de la morada, coloco _llave a la puerta_ solo como costumbre. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a robar la casa de un Dragó Slayer, siendo este del tipo fuego.

=========== (¬¬) =========

Veinte minutos después los tres magos ya se encontraban en el gremio. Mirajane como siempre atendiendo la barra, Erza comiendo su siempre favorito pastel de fresas y Natsu estaba mirando fijamente la pizarra con las solicitudes de misiones. Pensando seriamente que misión podría realizar que significara un reto. Y que dejara buena paga para todos.

— ¡Lo encontré! — exclamo alegre, de haber encontrado algo más o menos de su gusto. Con el papel en mano se acercó a la mesa de Erza donde momentos antes habían llegado su amigo/rival y Lucy.

— ¿Quieren ir a una misión? — pregunto a sus camaradas ya estando a escasos centímetros de la mesa.

— Lo siento, Lissana y yo estaremos ocupadas por unos días —, dijo Lucy.

— Necesito hablar con Juvia de algunas cosas cuando ella llegue —, dijo Gray, extrañamente aún estaba vestido por completo.

— Yo iré contigo Natsu —, la pelirroja agradeció en sus adentros el poder estar a solas con Natsu, ese pensamiento le hizo ruborizarse ligeramente. Por alguna extraña razón, para los demás miembros del equipo Natsu, el mago de fuego también se ruborizo ligeramente. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos chocolate de la Heartphilia.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — pregunto inquisidora mente mientras alternaba su mirada entre Natsu y Erza. — Nada —, negó Natsu con bastante rapidez, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como señal de negación.

— ¡Oh! Gray, Juvia ya llego —, dijo Lucy señalando hacia la puerta. La pareja secreta suspiró en señal de alivio.

— Si, tienes razón —, Gray procedió a levantarse de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba Juvia.

— Ahora ustedes dos díganme lo que está pasando —, dijo la blonda, y ellos pensaban que se habían salvado de un interrogatorio.

— Dame un minuto, tengo que hablar con Mira —, Natsu encontró la manera de escabullirse del interrogatorio de su amiga.

============= T-T =============

_En la barra del gremio._

— Oi Mira — saludo el pelirrosa cuando llegó con la peliblanca.

— Hola Natsu, ¿Qué sucede? —

— ¿Quieres ir a una misión, conmigo y Erza? — pregunto Natsu intentando no sonrojarse, Por alguna extraña razón que el pelirrosa no entendía, no podía ver a ambas féminas sin recordar las escenas tan vividas de la noche anterior.

— Claro, porque no, ¿Cuál? — Ella también se sonrojo ligeramente. Natsu le entrego a Mira el cartel con las especificaciones de la misión. — ¡Oh! Esto se mira bien —

Mira se acercó al maestro Makarov para entregarle el papel.

— Master, Natsu, Erza y yo iremos a esta misión, asegúrese de informar a los clientes. —

— De acuerdo —, dijo Makarov mientras examinaba detalladamente los requerimientos de la misión.

Mira salió de la barra para estar más cerca de Natsu: — ¿Hay algo malo? — pregunto preocupada al ver el semblante serio de Salamander.

Salamander se acercó hasta estar frente a frente con la peliblanca y le susurró unas palabras al oído: — Puede que Lucy tenga alguna idea de lo que ocurre entre nosotros. —

— Ya veo. —

— ¿Algo pasa entre ustedes? — pregunto Makarov estudiándolos con la mirada.

— Nada, abuelo —, respondió Natsu, para segundos después salir lo más rápido posible con dirección a la mesa de la pelirroja y la rubia. Mirajane le siguió tranquilamente.

============ =3 ==========

— Oi Erza, Mira irá con nosotros también —, dijo Natsu al llegar a la mesa.

Fue algo involuntario pero Natsu caballerosamente retiro la silla, para que Mirajane se sentara. Natsu tomo asiento, quedando entre Erza y Mirajane; y en esta ocasión los tres se sonrojaron, Esto ya era demasiado extraño para Lucy, conocía a sus _nakama-tachi _desde hace poco de tiempo, pero nunca antes les había visto actuar de tan extraña manera.

— Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, es sumamente interesante —, menciono la maga celestial. — ¿Entonces me dirán lo que está pasando entre, emm, ustedes tres? —, volvió a insistir Lucy.

— ¿Podemos confiar en que guardaras el secreto? — pregunto Mirajane mirándola fijamente, poniendo nerviosa a Lucy. — S-sí, definitivamente puedo —, dijo Lucy rápidamente, se puso más nerviosa, que podía ser tan importante para que ellos tres actuaran de manera extraña.

— ¿Cómo decirlo? —, inició Erza, dudando si sería bueno hablar o no hacerlo.

— Emmm, ahhh, — Mirajane también estaba en las mismas, no tenía palabras para explicar de una manera en que se entendiera todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

_"Bien, esto se está poniendo incómodo. ¡Rayos! Que mierda debo decirle a Lucy." _El pelirrosa no tenía idea de lo que debería hacer, para aclarar las cosas. Hasta que: _"Yosh, lo tengo"_ Miro alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los mirara, estando seguro. Rápidamente beso a Erza y Mira en la mejilla de cada una, ellas sin saber cómo reaccionar, solo bajaron la vista hacia la mesa y se sonrojaron fuertemente.

Lucy quedo sin palabras, no todos los días veías al _asexual _Natsu Dragneel besando a dos de las bellezas del gremio. Claro de ahora en adelante ya no podría considerar a Natsu como _asexual. _Parpadeo un par de segundos, todo fue demasiado rápido, inclusive dudo de que lo que había visto fue real. Sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando vio a las dos mujeres frente a ella: Con un sonrojo muy notorio.

— ¿Quieres decir que ustedes…? —, dijo Lucy señalando a los tres. No necesito decir más, todo fue confirmado cuando las dos chicas asintieron como señal de afirmación. Natsu froto suavemente las espaldas de sus novias, tranquilizándolas.

— ¡Oh, qué lindo! — exclamó Lucy.

— ¿Qué es lindo, Lucy? —, pregunto Lissana quien se había acercado a ellos, buscando a su querida blonda.

— ¿No les molesta? — pregunto al trio, pidiendo permiso para contarle el secreto a Lissana.

— No, tu puedes decirle a ella, pero a nadie más —, dijo Mira.

— Entonces, ¿Qué es tan lindo? — pregunto Lissana otra vez, esperando una buena respuesta.

Lucy señaló a Natsu, Mira y Erza. A Lissana le tomo algo de tiempo, entender a lo que se refería Lucy. Pero al notar los sonrojos de ambas féminas, y la sonrisa idiota de Salamander, lo comprendió completamente. — Me alegro por ustedes tres —, los felicito sinceramente, deseándoles lo mejor. Estaba feliz por su hermana mayor, por Erza y por el idiota que tenía como amigo de la infancia.

— Ahora bien, si cuando volvamos de la misión, y todos los demás están comentando la relación que tenemos nosotros tres —, Mirajane hizo énfasis. — Nosotros juntos las mataremos —, claro no lo decía literal, pero tenía que dar a entender lo que les pasaría si andaban de chismosas por todo el lugar. — ¿Quedo claro? —, finalizó con una dulce sonrisa, una que prometía mucho dolor.

— ¡OK! — respondieron rápidamente la peliblanca menor y la rubia. Recordaron porque a Mirajane le decían ´La Demonio´.

Momentos después, el trio de magos abandono el gremio, con rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, a empacar las cosas necesarias para la misión.

* * *

Strip Póker: Vamos no creo sea necesario explicar lo que significa este juego. El fic está en clasificación M. Y si no sabéis, busquen en Google.

Texas Hold´em: Es el póker más sencillo y fácil de jugar. Popular en los casinos. Si no saben cómo jugar, busquen en Google-sama. Ese bastardo todo lo sabe. Y lo que no sabe, se inventa.

Flush: Color. En el póker consiste en 5 cartas del mismo palo, no necesariamente consecutivas.

¡Vaya! Que puedo decir; tuvo que hacer las mil y un maravillas para darle un buen toque a este fic. Lo siento por el autor, tuvo una buena idea, pero como que le falto paciencia. El autor llevo la historia a mil por hora, demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Así que tuve que editarlo seriamente, costumbre mía es traducir un fic tal y como esta, hay momento en que debo darle sentido a algunos fics. Pero este fic se pasó de abusivo. Si lo sé, yo solo traduzco pero no soporto trabajos hechos a las puras. Así que realice una cirugía plástica, había que cambiar de urgencia el aspecto de tan buena idea. Me gustó la idea, pero no la manera en que fue escrita. Espero que a ustedes les guste el trabajo que hice traduciendo y escribiendo. Para que tengan una idea más o menos de todo lo anterior, el lemon solo duraba dos párrafos, ¡vaya solo dos párrafos! y yo lo extendi varias veces.

Esta traducción va dedicada a mi colega y escritor lcsalamandra,para que veas, el tacaño no quiere hacer un fic de rango M.

PD. Busquen a lcsalamandra, tiene buenas historias, ha borrado algunas (¡Eso no te lo perdono!) y las actuales están bastante interesantes. Uno de mis escritores favoritos.

Ah cierto, se me había olvidado. La continuación la traeré hasta dentro de unas tres semanas, estoy en los exámenes finales de la facultad, y tengo que concentrarme en esos exámenes.

**Si han llegado hasta aquí, eyy dejen un review, no sé... con cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, pero por lo menos denme animo.**

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos!

Minna-san! Que diablos hago aquí, debería estar estudiando para los finales, uff en fin…

Aquí les traigo el 2do capitulo traducido de esta serie _Poker Night _que fue escrito por SNake57575 . Espero disfruten de la lectura. Ahh, se me olvidaba, todos los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

— Diálogos. —

_"__Pensamientos"_

[Cualquier aclaración que sea necesaria.]

_Hajimeruso!_

======= ..|.. d(-.-)b ..|.. =======

_A las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia…_

Quince días después el trio regresaba a la ciudad.

— ¡ahhhh! — Natsu dio un gran bostezó, clara señal del cansancio que traía.

— Vaya, Natsu, realmente te ves agotado —, opinó Mirajane.

— Necesitas entrenamiento —, recomendó Erza. A Natsu le corrió un escalofrió, señal de un mal presentimiento, si Erza se ofrecía a entrenarlo, lo lamentaría.

— C-creo que iré a casa a dormir por unas horas, después iré al gremio. — dijo, Natsu se despidió de ambas féminas de una singular manera, beso a la pelirroja en los labios, fue un beso suave, dulce y lleno de amor.

— Moo, Natsu, no solo le prestes atención a Erza, que hay de m- — Mirajane no pudo decir más, ya que Natsu la había callado con sus labios. Lo que empezó con un beso suave, poco a poco se fue intensificando. Duro por unos minutos, se separaron con un leve sonrojo.

— Nos vemos después — Natsu se despidió y tomo camino a su hogar.

— Sí, Natsu — dijo Erza.

— ¡No tardes Natsu! — gritó Mirajane, después de salir del letargo que le había dejado el beso de Natsu.

======= ..|.. d(-.-)b ..|.. =======

_Tiempo después en el gremio de Fairy Tail. En la barra del gremio._

— Vamos Mira ¿Solo será una cita? — imploro Wakaba a la mesera peliblanca quien trataba de ignorarlo.

— Por última vez Wakaba, ¡NO! … Ene… O.. NO — contestó Mirajane, ya estaba irritada de tanta insistencia.

— Vamos Mira, por favor —, suplicó otra vez Wakaba.

Mira iba a contestar nuevamente, pero alguien se le adelantó.

======= ..|.. d(-.-)b ..|.. =======

_Afuera del gremio._

Se encontraba cierto pelirrosa, ya había descansado, estaba con los ánimos renovados. Entró sin hacer ruido.

_"__¿Dónde estarán?" _pensaba el pelirrosa para sí, buscando a ciertas magas. _"!Ah, la encontre!" _Encontró con la mirada a cierta mesera, _"La noto molesta"_.

Presintiendo que algo pasaba, Natsu fue directo hacia la barra.

======= ..|.. d(-.-)b ..|.. =======

Natsu agarro con fuerza el hombro de Wakaba — Ella te ha dicho que no. ¡Pierdete! —, Natsu dijo severamente. — O… Ok —, Wakaba lo sabía, hacer enojar a Natsu no era una buena idea.

— Ustedes dos y Erza han estado actuando extrañamente. Casi siempre parece ser que están juntos —, Macao era alguien curioso, sospechaba que algo estaba pasando entre ellos tres, pero no había logrado afirmar nada.

— Macao eso no es asunto tuyo. ¡Lárgate! —, dijo Erza. Ella también se había acercado para ayudar a Mirajane.

— Ok, ok, ok yo solo preguntaba. No es necesario enojarse de esa manera —, dijo Macao, mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de la barra, temiendo por su integridad física.

— Voy a dar un paseo, necesito un poco de aire —, dijo Natsu.

— Pero si acabas de llegar —, Erza estaba confundida.

— Solo será unos minutos —, dijo Natsu al retirarse.

Los minutos pasaron y Natsu no había regresado, las chicas se preocuparon y decidieron que lo mejor era ir a buscarlo.

======= ..|.. d(-.-)b ..|.. =======

El pelirrosa se había alejado lo suficiente del gremio, estaba cerca del parque de Magnolia. Era un lugar pacífico y tranquilizante, justo lo que él estaba buscando.

_"__Joder, No me gusta esto, esos bastardos, se están pasando" _Natsu por alguna razón que no comprendía bien, estaba molesto. _"Necesito pensar en esto seriamente, este es un buen lugar para ello"._

======= ..|.. d(-.-)b ..|.. =======

_De regreso con las chicas. _

Ellas corrieron por unos minutos, y no lo encontraban aún.

— ¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido tan rápido? — Mirajane estaba exhausta, de haber recorrido una gran distancia en poco tiempo.

— No lo sé, pero tiene que estar por aquí cerca… dudo que haya tomado un tren, y Happy está todavía en el gremio —, dijo Erza todavía buscándolo. Ambas caminaron unos minutos más hasta llegar al centro del parque, y por ende a la zona de árboles. Era el tiempo del florecimiento de las Sakuras.

La teoría de Erza había demostrado estar en lo cierto, el caza dragones estaba sentado en uno de los árboles más altos del parque. Aún se encontraba meditando.

— ¡Oye Natsu! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — gritó Mirajane, mientras lo saludaba con la mano llamando su atención. Natsu salió de sus pensamientos para ver quien lo molestaba en este momento, al verlas solo suspiro y descendió a la rama más baja del hermoso árbol.

— ¿Cómo me encontraron? — pregunto al llegar hasta ellas.

— Para encontrar a un Natsu, debes pensar como un Natsu —, Mirajane rio en voz baja por su pequeña broma. — ¿De todos modos que estabas haciendo aquí? — dijo para aliviar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

— Solo pensaba —, contestó.

— ¿Acerca de…? —, era el momento de la pelirroja de preguntar y quitarse las dudas.

— Cosas —, dijo, mientras saltaba desde la rama en que estaba y llegaba al suelo.

— Natsu —, lo llamo Mirajane viéndolo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Qué pasa? —, pregunto Mirajane de una manera casi suplicante.

— ¿Soy tan obvio? —, le molestaba que lo conocieran tan bien, aunque también estaba feliz por ello.

— Solo un poco —, Erza soltó una leve risa. — Es muy fácil saber cuándo estás molesto por algo ¿Qué sucede? —

— Estoy harto de la gente que coquetea con ustedes. — Y era cierto, no solo era en el gremio, también sucedió durante la misión. Tuvo que contenerse varias veces para no rostizar a más de algún listillo. Aunque ellas habían dejado en claro, que no estaban interesadas en ninguno de ellos.

— Y me molesta el que no pueda hacer algo al respecto —, finalizo con un suspiro de frustración. Pateo algunas hojas que estaban en el suelo. — He estado tan cerca de tirarlos al bote de la basura, o mandarlos volando a través de las ventanas —, dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos, para enfatizar lo que decía.

— Han pasado un par de semanas y nuestra relación parece ir sin problemas —, afirmó la peliblanca, mientras miraba a Erza para que ratificara sus palabras — Creo que sería bueno decirles, ya que algunos comienzan a preguntar. Y los que no preguntan, ya sospechan. —

— ¿En serio? —

— Si, a partir de mañana, si preguntan, les diremos la verdad acerca de nosotros —, concluyó Erza.

— Muy bien —, Natsu se comenzó a alejar de ellas sonriendo radiantemente, _"Al fin, les diré a esos bastardos que ellas son mías". _— Síganme, quiero mostrarles algo —, dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para llamarlas.

Mirajane y Erza se vieron mutuamente, se sonrieron: — Tal parece que ya está de mejor humor — dijo Erza. Segundos después le siguieron.

======= ..|.. d(-.-)b ..|.. =======

Después de cinco minutos más o menos de caminata, Los tres llegaron a un acantilado que se cernía sobre el agua.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarnos Natsu? —, preguntó la peliblanca. Tenía curiosidad, acerca de lo que haría Natsu con ellas, en el acantilado, tomando en cuenta que ya era algo tarde.

— ¡Eso! —, dijo Natsu mientras apuntaba hacia el sol. Para ser precisos, al atardecer.

— ¿El ocaso? — preguntó Erza, no se esperaba algo tan _no Natsu _de parte del pelirrosa. Por lo general él era algo lento para las cosas románticas. Pero le agradaba esta faceta suya, que solo les había mostrado a ellas.

Tomaron asiento en la orilla de la cascada. Natsu siempre en medio de ambas damas.

— Pensé que les gustaría este lugar. Lo encontré cuando era un niño, pero lo había olvidado hasta el día de hoy —, dijo Natsu. El pelirrosa estaba algo avergonzado, pensando que había sido algo tonto de su parte mostrar algo tan cursi. Y creía que no les había gustado el lugar. Cuán equivocado estaba….

— Es muy hermoso —, dijo Mira, admirando el sol caer.

— No tanto como ustedes dos —, dijo. Sin saber porque, simplemente las palabras salieron de su boca. Fue otra vez ese hábito suyo de decir en voz alta lo que piensa.

— Natsu, esto es muy cursi —, dijo Mira. Claro, aunque lo negara, ella estaba sonrojada. Estaba empezando a tener ciertos pensamientos no apto para menores de edad.

— ¿Qué? —

— Es como que si a propósito nos hubieras traídos hasta aquí con la esperanza de que alguna de nosotras dijera algo sobre la puesta del sol, y usarlo como excusa para decir esas palabras —, explico Erza.

— Perdón, eso en realidad no era mi intención; pero no estaba mintiendo acerca de que ustedes dos son más hermosas. —

— Lo sabemos —, dijo Erza, mientras poco a poco se acercaban para fundirse en un beso.

— Ejem. — Mirajane los saco de sus mundo. — Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero si ustedes dos quieren una noche de diversión… necesito ir a mi casa, Y escribirles una nota a Elfman y Lissana diciéndoles que no llegare a casa —, dijo, con un toque de picardía en sus palabras.

— Está bien—, dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba a Mira y la besaba también. Con ánimos renovados debido a la promesa de una agradable noche. — ¡Vamos! — Los tres caminaron directo a la casa de Mirajane. Natsu llevaba a ambas mujeres abrazadas de la cintura.

======= ..|.. d(-.-)b ..|.. =======

_Ya de noche, afuera de una casa elegante de dos niveles._

— Solo será un momento —, dijo Mira antes de besar a Erza y a Natsu, hecho eso, entró a su casa.

Natsu y Erza simplemente esperaron afuera.

— Natsu, Erza ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? — pregunto una voz familiar desde atrás de ellos.

Natsu lo reconoció casi al instante — Hola Elfman —, respondió antes de dar la vuelta y ver a su camarada/cuñado, aunque Elfman aún no lo sabía.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? — volvió a preguntar algo confundido de verlos en su casa, como si estuvieran esperando a alguien.

— Emmm… aaa — decía Erza tratando de pensar en una excusa.

— Listo, ustedes dos. Ya termine de escribir la nota, ahora podemos… .. Hola Elfman —, Mirajane se sorprendió un poco de ver a su hermano antes de tiempo.

— Mira-nee ¿Qué sucede aquí? —

— Ammm. Eeee ¿Cómo decirlo? — preguntó Mira al pasar cerca de Erza y Natsu.

— ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes tres? — preguntó Elfman ligeramente perturbado.

Entonces sin mediar palabra Natsu besó a Erza. Elfman quedo con la boca abierta, estaba sorprendido, nunca se hubiese esperado esto. Pero la sorpresa no termino ahí, después de que Natsu terminara de besar a Erza; Mirajane lo beso apasionadamente. Elfman no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, se peisco el brazo, solo para intentar despertar. — ¡Auch! — Y estaba despierto. Realmente el bastardo suertudo de Salamander había besado a Erza, y para el colmo su querida hermana había besado al mal nacido de Natsu. No soportó más…

— ¡NATSU! ¡TÚ PEQUEÑO…! —, gritó Elfman enfurecido. El Strauss cargo con rabia contra Salamander.

— Para llegar a él, tienes que pasar sobre mí —, dijo Mira parándose entre su hermano y su novio, en un esfuerzo para detener a Elfman que no funcionaría pero valía la pena intentarlo.

— Mira sal de mi camino. Tengo que molerlo a golpes. —

— ¿Por qué Elfman? —

— ¿No viste que él beso a Erza también? No permitiré que te hagan daño por él. —

Natsu coloco su mano en el hombro de Mirajane diciendo: — Mira, yo me hare cargo de esto. — Mira no quería hacer eso, pero al ver a los ojos de Natsu se dio cuenta que él estaba decidido. Entonces dio un paso atrás, y Natsu encaro al hombre enfurecido. — Elfman yo nunca le haría daño a tu hermana. —

— No tú no lo harás —, dijo Elfman mientras levantaba a Natsu por el cuello.

— ¡Natsu! —, gritó Mirajane dispuesta a intervenir entre los hombres, pero Erza la agarró del hombre, Mira se volvió para verla y Erza negó, con lo cual Mira se calmó.

— Elfman te juro que nunca le haría daño a Mira… ¡La amo! —

— ¿Entonces por qué estabas besando a Erza también? —

— Porque también la amo —

— Por eso te dare una paliza —, Elfman se preparó para darle un puñetazo en la cara a Natsu. — Elfman solo escucha —, dijo el pelirrosa, y se zafó del agarre de Elfman.

— Bien —

— Yo no le haría daño a ninguna de las dos, preferiría morir antes que herir a alguna de ellas y si lo hiciera, igual estaría muerto. — dijo Natsu, con miedo y algo de nervios, sabía lo que decía. Sus ojos demostraban determinación, no tenía duda alguna. Elfman noto eso, así que se empezó a tranquilizar.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso último? —

— Bueno… porque voy a tener a ambas mujeres más fuertes de Fairy Tail, persiguiéndome si les hiciera daño —, dijo con algo de miedo, no quería imaginarse esa última parte, ellas podían ser aterradoras si se lo proponen.

— Entiendo, pero aún no veo como sus relación vaya a funcionar. — Quería a su hermana mayor y velaría por su bienestar.

— Porque se aman tanto como me aman a mí, o puede que sea más. —

Elfman estaba sorprendido, eso solo significaba algo, que fue corroborado cuando vio a su hermana asentir con la cabeza como si adivinara sus pensamientos. — Sí Elfman amo a ambos, tanto a Erza como a Natsu — dijo Mira mientras abrazaba a Erza.

— ¿Eres Bi? — pregunto Elfman.

— No me gusta describir mi orientación sexual de esa manera, pero sí. —

— Ok Mira-nee, No diré algo así de nuevo —, dijo Elfman, segundos después comenzó a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó Erza.

— Es que acabo de darme cuenta de algo —, contesto Elfman.

— Entonces dilo —, ordeno Natsu, no le gustaba que se burlaran de ellas, pero estaba algo equivocado… — Pues verán, con esto mi familia tiene a alguien de cada orientación sexual —, hizo referencia al lesbianismo de Lissana, la bisexualidad de Mirajane y el como un heterosexual. Todos comenzaron a reí, Elfman tenía razón.

Hubo un momento de silencio que se empezó a convertir en algo incómodo — Bien, de todos modos. Voy a pasar la noche con ellos dos —, declaro sus intenciones Mira y tomo las manos de los antes mencionados y comenzó a llevárselos a otra parte.

— Diviértanse ustedes tres —, gritó Elfma para después entrar a su casa.

— Tenlo por seguro — dijo Mira con una sonrisa socarrona.

======= ..|.. d(-.-)b ..|.. =======

_En cierta casa cercana al bosque. Para ser precisos en la casa del infame, para algunos, y querido para otros más, Salamander. Solo se escuchaban gemidos y gritos femeninos, llenos de placer y lujuria. Provenientes de la habitación del dueño._

— ¡AHHHH! — gritaba la peliblanca, mientras Natsu la penetraba desde atrás. — ¡MÁÁÁSSS! — pedía con la lengua de fuera. Natsu no se hizo de rogar, y acelero más la velocidad de las embestidas. — ¡NAAATSSUUU! — grito con fuerza, había llegado al climax, las fuerzas se le iban. Pero Natsu la agarro de los brazos, y continúo con el coito, hasta que momentos después terminaba dentro de la peliblanca.

Mirajane cayo recostada al lado de Erza, la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con rastros de semen desbordando de su interior. Clara señal que había fornicado con Natsu momentos antes.

Los tres habían llegado hace un par de horas a la casa del Mata Dragones. Comenzaron jugando póker, Cosa que duro por unos minutos, hasta que los tres de alguna manera terminaron desnudos y fornicando en la cama de Salamander.

— Eso fue divertido — dijo Natsu quien respiraba entrecortadamente.

— Oh sí —, añadió una peliblanca jadeando. — Y por cierto Erza, Natsu tenía razón, tienes un buen sabor —, añadió Mirajane.

Erza se sonrojo, aun no estaba acostumbrada a eso comentarios — Tu también — dijo. Quién sabe que habían hecho momentos antes, claro solo ellos tres sabían lo que había pasado.

— Están bien ustedes dos, parecen sin aliento. —

— Tú no estás mucho mejor, Natsu —, dijo la pelirroja quien veía a Natsu tranquilizar su respiración.

— Que va, yo estoy bien, podría ir por otra ronda o tres más. —

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Erza a horcajadas sobre él.

— Sí, ¿quieren otro round más? — dijo mientras amasaba el trasero de la pelirroja.

— Yo podría — contesto la pelirroja para después besar a Natsu. Comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas, se separaron por un segundo para poder respirar y luego siguieron besándose.

— Claro —, contesto Mirajane ya recuperada por completo y en busca de más amor.

El mini Natsu ya había despertado y se erguía orgullosamente, tocando el trasero de Erza. Erza se bajó de Natsu y miro como hipnotizada la polla de Salamander. Mirajane no se quedó atrás y como pudo comenzó a besar a Natsu. Mientras Erza comenzaba a hacerle una rusa con sus grandes tetas. — ¡aaahh~! — gimió la pelirroja, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando Mirajane dirigía una mano a su intimidad, hasta que sintió un par de dedos juguetones explorar su húmeda vagina. Siguieron así durante unos minutos.

— Erza . . . . estoy por . . . venirme —, dijo Natsu. Esas palabras fueron la señal para la pelirroja, con sus labios formo un sello hermético alrededor del glande, comenzando a jugar con su lengua con él. Siguio el ritmo con sus enormes tetas, Natsu no resistió el tratamiento y exploto en la boca de la pelirroja. Erza lo saboreo durante unos segundo en su boca para después tragarlo de un solo golpe. Segundos después la espalda de la pelirroja se arqueo, ella había llegado al climax, gracias a los agiles dedos de la peliblanca. Mirajane conocía perfectamente bien, donde tocarla para llevarla al cielo. Mirajane se relamio los labios y comenzó a chuparse los dedos, eso era demasiado erótico para el pobre pelirrosa.

— Listo Mira, tu turno —, dijo la pelirroja. Mira a continuación se colocó sobre la cintura de Natsu y se empaló de un golpe — ¡AHHH ~~ ahh! — Natsu llego de un golpe hasta su útero, el placer fue tal que obtuvo un orgasmo; Natsu se sentó, abrazó a Mirajane y comenzó a embestirla en esa posición, con su boca comenzó a mordisquear los pezones de la peliblanca.

Erza se recuperó del letargo en que estaba, gateando se acercó a la pareja y ocupo el pecho libre de Mirajane. Primero lo amaso, lo pellizco, y comenzó a mamarlo, morderlo y estirarlo. Natsu se recostó y Erza aprovecho para colocarse sobre la boca de Salamander. Natsu comprendió y comenzó su trabajo oral. En ningún momento Natsu dejo de mover las caderas. — aaah ~ — gimió Erza, momento que aprovecho Mirajane para callarla en un beso, donde comenzó a usar su lengua. — Ohhhh Natsu~ — Natsu cambio de objetivo, paso de la vagina mojada de Titania hacia su trasero, lo beso y comenzó a explorarlo con la lengua. — No pares —, ordeno la peli escarlata. Mriajane paso de la boca de Erza, hacia su cuello, dio unos pequeños mordiscos, enviando olas de placer por todo el cuerpo de Titania. Y bajo hasta uno de los pezones erectos de Erza. Mirajane comenzó a acelerar el movimiento de caderas, — ¡AAAAHHHH! ~ — Mirajane tuvo un segundo orgasmo, quedo con la vista nublada, no sabía ni quien era. Las paredes de Mirajane se aferraron a su hombría, no resistió más — Mira me … vengoooo — Natsu termino dentro de Mirajane. Inundo el útero de la peliblanca con abundante semilla. Mirajane cayo hacia adelante, Erza la capturo y la recostó a un lado de Salamander. Mirajane aun tenía espasmos de placer, pero segundos después quedo dormida.

Erza comenzó a besar al pelirrosa. — ¿Natsu *_kiss* _puedes *_kiss* _hacerlo una *_kiss* _vez más?— pidió la pelirroja entre besos.

— Sí… puedo.. una vez … más —, contesto respirando entrecortadamente.

— Estás seguro. No quiero que te sobre esfuerces por mí —, dijo Erza, preocupada por el estado del pelirrosa.

— No… Erza estoy bien —, contestó mientras con una de sus manos tomaba la mano de la pelirroja y la dirigía a su entrepierna. — Ves, estoy bien —, la masculinidad del mago estaba en pie de guerra una vez más. _"Wow, realmente eres sorprendente Natsu"_ pensó para sí la pelirroja.

— Ok, así podremos probar algo nuevo —, dijo la pelirroja con un tono de lujuria en su voz. — ¿Qué? — cuestiono curioso, al momento de sentarse.

Erza empujo a Natsu hacia la cama de nuevo, de manera que se volviera a recostar y ella se movía de nuevo hacia la entrepierna de Natsu. — ¿Erza? — volvió a preguntar, Erza se subió encima de él y comenzó a bajar sus caderas lentamente. Se detuvo y dudo por un segundo lo que iba a hacer, pero tomo valor y con una de sus manos dirigió la hombría de su amante hacia su entrada posterior. — ¿Es eso lo que quieres probar? — Erza asintió, mientras lentamente Natsu entraba en ella. La cara de Erza se contorsiono de dolor.

— Erza si es demasiado, me det- — dijo Natsu, pero fue acallado por un beso de Erza. — No, Natsu está bien —, dijo Erza mientras con ambas manos tomaba el rostro de Natsu. Ella poco a poco empezó a meter el miembro de Natsu por su parte trasera. Lentamente su mirada de dolor se convirtió en una de expresión de placer, de felicidad absoluta. Ella aumento el ritmo, el dolor había pasado.

— Natsu, _onegai _. . . — dijo Erza aumentando el ritmo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Natsu sin idea alguna de lo que quería Erza, realmente estaba perdido en la sensación de placer que le provocaba Erza, no podía pensar con claridad.

Erza se inclinó de nuevo, y le susurró al oído con una voz tan sensual que sacó a Natsu de su letargo: — He sido una niña mala, castígame —

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó incrédulo.

Erza se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza. _*PLAF*_ — mmmm ~ — gimió Erza de gusto, Natsu al notar que le había gustado, dio una más y otra, varias veces más.

— Ohhhh Natsuuu —, Erza llegó al climax. — Gyaaa — exclamó sorprendida al sentir que Natsu se seguía moviendo. — Erzzzaaaaa — gimió el pelirrosa al inundar el trasero de la pelirroja. El cuerpo de Erza se volvió a contorsionar debido a la sensación de placer. Segundos después Erza cayó sobre Natsu, posando sus bellos pechos en el tórax de Salamander. — Bueno, ¿Qué tal estuvo eso? — preguntó, Natsu.

— Fue muy divertido, al principio doloroso pero después fue puro placer. —

— Eso se sintió _*bostezo* _riquísimo — opino Salamander.

— ¿Hay alguien cansado? — preguntó en broma Erza.

— Solo un poco —, contesto Natsu recostándose. Erza se acostó al lado de Natsu. Beso nuevamente a Natsu, Mirajane medio despierta puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y Erza hizo lo mismo, quedando las manos de ambas mujeres entrelazadas sobre el pecho de Salamander. Natsu aumento un poco el calor de su cuerpo, para hacer reconfortante sus sueños. Y finalmente los tres quedaron dormidos profundamente.

======= ..|.. d(-.-)b ..|.. =======

_Al día siguiente. _

Natsu comenzaba a dar vuelta en la cama. Pero se dio cuenta de algo, la cama estaba completamente vacía, sin contarlo a él. Eso era raro. "_¿Qué tan tarde es?_" pensó, preocupado del tiempo, "_¿Dónde estarán?_" pero principalmente se preocupó un poco por ellas. Algo capto su atención, era un agradable aroma proveniente de la cocina. Sin perder el tiempo se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que tenía su casa. La cocina era de lo más normal, con una pequeña estufa y un refrigerador, que usaba solo para aguardar los pescados de Happy.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan despiertas ustedes dos? — preguntó al entrar. Sus ojos se toparon con una maravillosa vista: Mirajane cocinaba panqueques mientras Erza se encargaba de abrazarla desde atrás, mientras Erza apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de Mirajane.

— No mucho — contesto la peliblanca, después daba la vuelta a los panqueques en la sartén.

— Nos levantamos y comenzamos a hacer el desayuno para nosotros —, comento la bella pelirroja.

— ¿Qué hora es? —

— Las once —, dijo Erza al ver el pequeño reloj colgado en la pared.

— ¡Rayos, me he quedado dormido! —, exclamo el pelirrosa, preocupado por la hora, cosa que era algo extraño. Desde cuando le preocupaba el tiempo.

— Algunos más que otros —, murmuró la cocinera de panqueques.

— Ustedes dos deberían haberme despertado —, protesto él.

— Pero te ves tan lindo cuando duermes —, a Mirajane le gustaba molestarlo.

Natsu dejo esa conversación por la paz, seguir hablándoles no lo llevaría a nada, no podía enfadarse con ninguna de ellas. En ese momento decidió observarlas mejor: Mirajane vestía esa camisa blanca manga larga que la hacía verse tan sexy, y Erza no se quedaba atrás, con esa camisa negra. Su cabeza comenzó a maquinar ideas y situaciones nada santas que podía realizar con ellas en una tan buena mañana. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar tantos pensamientos pervertidos y dijo:

— Ustedes dos hacen que esas camisas se vean tan bien en sus cuerpos —, por más que intentara de dejar de pensar pervertida mente, ellas no lo ayudaban mucho que digamos.

— Natsu cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que es por las tetas, ellas hacen que todo sea mejor —, comento Mira.

— Sin duda alguna —, Natsu sonreía lujuriosamente. Erza se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle — Ella no quiere decir que seas un pervertido —, Erza tenía preparado su puño para estamparlo en Natsu. Natsu se adelantó y tomando a Erza de la cintura le planto un beso, que segundos después se volvió uno apasionado, Erza enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Natsu mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, haciendo el beso aún más profundo. Se separaron debido a la falta de aire… — Ajem — tosió Mirajane para captar sus atención. — El desayuno está listo —, dijo mientras colocaba tres platos de panqueques para cada uno de ellos.

Los tres se dedicaron a comer, conversando de trivialidades.

======= ..|.. d(-.-)b ..|.. =======

_En el gremio de Fairy Tail. _

Se desarrollaba una batalla campal, como era costumbre, Ataques de hielo alquímico por aquí, frases de cómo ser _´Hombres´_ por allá. En fin, Fairy Tail nunca cambiaria a pesar de los años. Se podría apostar que la batalla se prolongaría por un par de horas más, tomando en cuenta que apenas acababan de comenzar. Pero algunos se detuvieron de golpe al ver hacia la puerta, lo que empezó para sorpresa para algunos, se convirtió en estupefacción para todos. No lo podían creer, tenía que ser una broma. Definitivamente durante la batalla habían recibido un golpe en la cabeza que los hacia alucinar.

En las puertas del gremio se podía observar a tres magos (Natsu, Erza y Mirajane), pero eso no era lo sorprendente, lo asombroso era que Natsu tenía abrazadas a ambas mujeres de las caderas, y ellas no parecían incomodas con ello. Salieron de su estupor…

— Wow ¿Qué pasa con ustedes tres? — dijo Laxus observándolos fijamente, para no perder detalle alguno. Ya para ese momento, todos habían dejado de pelear y observaban al trío.

Natsu comenzó a hablar, no le gustaba que miraran fijamente a ambas mujeres — Tomen una foto, eso es más duradero. —

— Natsu — dijo la albina, golpeando suavemente el brazo que la rodeaba — No seas tan grosero, ellos no tiene idea alguna de lo que está pasando. Son muy tontos, como para darse cuenta. — La albina sonrió dulcemente cuando pronunció esas últimas palabras.

— Tengan más consideración con nosotros, y ¿podrían explicar que pasa entre ustedes? — pidió Freed.

— Maldición, hemos practicado esto tres veces y nunca hemos llegado a una manera de cómo decirlo —, dijo la pelirroja mientras se frotaba la cabeza, en señal de frustración.

— Tienes razón —, a la albina no le preocupaban los pequeños detalles.

_"__¡Joder!"_ pensaba el afortunado _"¡Lo tengo!"_ En un momento Natsu vio a Mirajane y la beso en los labios, ella no se esperaba algo así, aunque no le disgustaba. Se separaron y Natsu hizo lo mismo con Erza. Cuando Natsu termino de besar a Erza, dejándola la cara de la pelirroja como su cabello, el chico giro su cabeza para ver a los demás miembros del gremio. Casi todos los miembros tenían la mandíbula desencajada, exceptuando a tres: Elfman, Lissana y Lucy. Elfman se echó a reír por las reacciones de sus compañeros.

El trió ignoro a sus compañeros y se acercaron a la barra. Donde Mirajane minutos después colocaba frente a Erza un pedazo de pastel de fresas. Solo que no le puso cubierto para el pastel, la cucharita para el paste se la dio a Natsu. Natsu sin dudar comenzó a alimentar a una pelirroja totalmente sonrojada de la vergüenza. Mira solo reía al ver tan tierna escena. Le gustaba hacer avergonzar a su amiga/rival de la infancia. Por algo le decían La Demonio.

Laxus salió de la estupefacción y volteó a ver al trío y gritó sonriendo — ¡Natsu eres un bastardo afortunado! — Natsu solo mostró su característica sonrisa. Todos los demás se recuperaron de la gran sorpresa. Natsu se ganó algunas miradas de odio, envidia de varios miembros masculinos del gremio, él simplemente les ignoró. Segundos después el gremio estallo en algarabía, y felicidad por ellos.

Natsu termino de alimentar a Erza, y tomando de la mano a ambas magas se las llevó hasta una mesa.

El resto del gremio, bebía hasta que comenzaron un par de peleas, que minutos después involucraban a la mayoría del gremio, pero sorprendentemente Natsu no estaba combatiendo.

— ¿Por qué no estás peleando Natsu? — Erza estaba confundida por la actitud seria de Natsu.

— Tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo. —

— ¿Cómo cuáles? — preguntó la albina.

Natsu sonrió y se acercó a Mirajane, la tomo del mentón. — Esto —, la besó tiernamente, Mira se dejó llevar por el beso, con ambos brazos rodeo el cuello del pelirrosa, se separaron en busca de aire — Ajem —, Erza estaba molesta de que no le prestara atención, tenía un puchero que la hacía verse tan tierna. — Tan tierna —, Natsu se acercó a ella para besarla, pero Erza se negó, con su actitud infantil, que la hacía verse más hermosa. — Amor —, le susurró Natsu al oído, ella no resistió y termino cediendo. Se puso de pie para estar a la altura de Salamander — tonto —, dijo ella, para luego besarlo. Natsu la abrazó. Terminaron de besarse y volvieron a sentarse en la mesa, estaban felices, sus relación iba viento en popa. Natsu comenzó a beber, las chicas comenzaron a hablar de cosas de chicas. Todo estaba bien, pero la pelea continuaba y una silla ¡Qué Diablos! Era una silla voladora que se dirigía directamente al distraído pelirrosa. Algunos observadores pensaron que Natsu esquivaría la silla último segundo, pero eso no sucedió, la silla impacto directamente en la cara del pelirrosa. Natsu coloco tranquilamente su bebida en la mesa, y de un saltó se colocó en la mesa donde Gajeel estaba. El mata dragones de hierro eral el culpable de dicha silla voladora, de un puñetazo lo mando a volar. Se alejó del conflicto con intenciones de regresar a su mesa, pero había alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Una bola de nieve lo golpeo en la cara…

— jajajaja, ¿A dónde vas Cerebro de Llama? — preguntó Gray quien sostenía una bola de nieve en su mano derecha.

— Yo iba a regresar a mi mesa y terminar de beber, pero ahora siento la necesidad de golpear a alguien más —, Natsu se tronó los dedos — ¿Algún voluntario? — preguntó sarcásticamente, antes de lanzarse contra Gray y dar inicio a una larga batalla.

======= ..|.. d(-.-)b ..|.. =======

_Mientras tanto con Erza y Mirajane._

— Bueno, él se tardara un tiempo —, Erza observa a Natsu comenzar a pelear con Gray. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —, cuestiono Scarlet a su amante peliblanca.

— No se me ocurre nada —, contesto la Strauss mayor mientras pasaba sus dedos por los pechos de Erza. — Oh, que pla- — fue acallada por un beso de Mirajane.

— ¿Sera esto suficiente para que el tiempo pase? —, preguntó Mira rompiendo el beso.

— Tal vez, pero tendremos que ir a un lugar más privado. —

— Oh, eres traviesa Erza —, susurró Mira. — Me gusta —, añadió en un tono seductor.

Mira y Erza se pusieron de pie y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta se fueron hacia un cuarto del gremio.

Mientras tanto, Natsu seguía peleando, dio un vistazo a la mesa donde estaba antes, y noto que Erza y Mira no estaban. _"Bien, puedo pelear por un tiempo más",_ pensó mientras esquivaba un pilar de hierro proveniente del dragón de hierro.

======= ..|.. d(-.-)b ..|.. =======

Pasaron varias horas mientras la gente luchaba, hasta que Natsu salió vencedor y se retiró de sala del gremio en busca de sus amadas. Usando su nariz las encontró fácilmente, lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaban amabas mujeres.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —, pregunto Mira frenéticamente.

— Cálmensen ustedes dos, soy yo —, dijo Natsu al momento de entrar.

— Ufff por poco, esto habría sido. . . . — Erza tomo un respiro profundo — vergonzoso —, dijo finalmente.

— ¿Estás avergonzada por mí? —, Mira preguntó apartándose de Erza, mientras inflaba los cachetes y hacia un puchero.

— No Mira, eso no es lo que dije —, Erza le susurró al oído, mientras la abrazaba desde atrás, presionando sus pechos desnudo contra la espalda de la albina. Mira se mordió el labio para contener sus gemidos, cuando Erza comenzó a acariciarla por varias partes sensibles.

— Ejem —, tosió Natsu para llamarles la atención, y recordarle que ya no estaban solas.

— De todos modos, ¿Qué pasa Natsu? —, cuestiono Mira conteniéndose de no gemir, ya que Erza la seguía manoseando.

— Perdón, Olvide lo que les iba a decir —, dijo Natsu completamente embobado.

— Tú nos has visto en posiciones más comprometedoras que estas, ¿así que porque estás embobado? Aaahh Erza — Mirajane gimió al sentir las manos de Erza en su intimidad.

— Es porque, la mayoría de veces ha sido cuando estoy con ustedes dos. —

— Cierto, tu no nos habías visto haciendo esto —, sonrió Erza.

— No, pero por Dios que tengo una buena vista —, esas palabras causaron que Erza y Mira se sonrojaran. Natsu se acercó a ellas y las abrazó.

— Las amo, amo a ambas, A ti mi bella pelirroja, y a ti también mi albina preciosa —, susurró Natsu abrazando a ambas. Sus palabras eran sinceras, y ellas lo sabían.

— Yo también te amo Natsu, y a ti también Mirajane. — La pelirroja tenia algunas lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos, al fin había encontrado lo que amaba.

— Los amo a ambos —, Mirajane se limpió algunas lágrimas. La felicidad la embargaba. Erza aprisiono los labios del pelirrosa en un beso fogoso, lleno de pasión y deseo. Le quito el chaleco y Natsu se despojó de los pantalones. Erza comenzó a acariciar la hombría del pelirrosa, con las manos. Natsu no se quedó atrás y con una de sus manos amaso el trasero de la pelirroja y con la otra libre hundió uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la pelirroja — ¡AAAHHH! Natsu —, se separaron un momento. Erza lo jalo hacia la cama. Mientras Mirajane se daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta con seguro.

**FIN**

======= ..|.. d(-.-)b ..|.. =======

No hay comentarios del autor original. Y yo como traductor solo tengo que decir….

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA todos deberán estar odiándome, soy un jode lectores, yo agregue el ultimo toque al Fic, y lo termine de esa manera. No quise poner otro trio, ni quise crear un Yuri entre ambas magas. Os dejo a la imaginación de cada uno. Tampoco hubo algo referente a la misión en el fic original.

El fic original tenía 6925 palabras, y como se darán cuenta, el trabajo que yo hice con este fic es algo muy superior. Para que se hagan una idea, El primer capítulo que hice yo es de 5825 palabras y el segundo termino con 5725 palabras. Sin tomar en cuenta comentarios.

Términos o palabras que use en este fic, que no provienen del español

Onegai: Es una palabra japonesa. Significa por favor. Lo pongo, porque hay algunos que no saben, así que lo defino.

Contesto reviews

**_lcsalamandra:_** Viejo espero que lo del fic M no quede en solo promesa, ya eche un vistazo al cap que subiste de Fairy to Evil, quedo bien, aunque después comentare. Y si me dolió que hayas borrado Akuma no Senso.

Y si solo tenía dos párrafos deberías darle un vistazo al fic original y después compararlo con el trabajo que hice.

**_El angel de la oscuridad:_** Un Nick bastante largo de escribir, en fin, gracias por pasarte a leer mi trabajo y comentar, No te preocupes, si raricosiano no existe, hablo con algunos de mis contactos para que lo incluyan en la RAE =D Que malote soy.

Espero te haya gustado el capítulo final de esta serie. Creo que necesitarás más sangre.

**_Guest 27/04/2014:_** Jajajajaja creo que ese fue el pensamiento de todos los del gremio. Puto suertudo, Gracias por haberte pasado a leer.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Jodansen.

Hasta la próxima.

Saludos


End file.
